SoubixRitsuka
by sweet-neko-chan
Summary: Very random kinda sucky and stops abruptly. If people appear to like it I may continue it, but my fingers hurt and I am having an artist/writers block If I ever had any talent in either and am to frustrated to continue for now.


SOUBI P.O.V

I looked at the photographs of Ritsuka, my sacrifice...and possibly more. Taking photos with each other was a common practice of Ritsuka's, he would take them as memories, afraid no one would remember him. (but I want other memories with ritsuka...ones no one else can make) I thought with a sigh I he stepped off of his bed and walked into the main room.(should I go to Ritsuka's) I thought, and glanced at the young zero's (you two are asleep...so I might as well leave for a while, I'd be bored to death otherwise)

I slowly walked down the street, thinking of nothing but Ritsuka...and the apprehension of the contact with septimal moon that was bound to happen soon.(He is going to be hurt...physically or not...and I can't do anything but fight for him...) I sighed.(I can't let him fight..he isn't ready yet...and I can't bear having him get hurt I looked up at his home but he gets so angry with me when I get ingured fighting alone...but I was ordered by Seimei to protect Ritsuka at all costs)I couldn't help but smile as I walked to the window of Ritsuka's room.I tapped the glass and waited until him opened the door

"Soubi? You're here" (is he as happy to see me as I am to see him?) I touched my lips to Ritsuka's warm forehead.

"Good morning Ritsuka" I said serenely "I love you" I added. Ritsuka's face reddened as he gripped the fabric of my coat

"Soubi…it is early, what if mother comes..." his voice was soft and he seemed to be worried. I

"Then lets go somewhere else" I said calmly.

"Uh...where?" he asked as he eased away. I smiled sweetly

"Anywhere you'd like" Ritsuka looked at me

"Is there...is there anywhere you would like to go?" he asked quietly, with emphasis on the 'you'.

"I live for you Ritsuka, I will go wherever you want." Ritsuka's frowned

" Would you take me where you want to go?" He asked sweetly. But I wouldn't. Ritsuka must learn he is the Sacrifice, he is in control.

"If you want me to take you somewhere, order me to do so" Ritsuka turned his head "I...Soubi I don't want to be like that...but I want you to tell me where you want to go" I gazed at my sacrifice (he is getting irritated)

"is that an order?" Ritsuka glanced at me again

"ye...yes Soubi...I order you to tell me where you want to go" I smiled and rubbed Ritsuka's soft ears, "thank you Ritsuka, I love you" Ritsuka blushed "lets just leave before mother comes" Soubi smiled "shall we go?"I said as I held Ritsuka's hand, pulling him towards the door.

RITSUKA P.O.V

I felt the redness leave my face as we walked down the road "Soubi, where are we going" I asked. Soubi smiled at me(as always) "I thought going to the park would be nice" he paused"unless of course you would like to go to my home" he added suggestively. I blushed "soubi!" I said defensively. I suddenly felt a strange pain in my head "ah..." I covered my ears "Soubi my head hurts..." I said stupidly. He turned his head around "there is another fighter nearby" He looked at me "Ritsuka..." he stopped and looked across the streer. I swiveled around to see two boys that judging from there looks (and there ears) could be just slightly older than myself. "Loveless, we are here to telll you what we know about Aoyagi Seime, if you beat us of course" one of them shouted, he had pale blond hair that fell just past his shoulders, and was glaring at us with bright green eyes. The other was considerably shorter and had short bubblegum pink hair that framed his face, and instead of glaring, was looked at us playfully. His eyes were baby blue and had an innocence to them that his partner lacked. "hmm...Hiro may I fight?" he asked sweetly "Just get it over with Naota" He said dully. Naota turned and held Hiro's hands "I am Naota-" he paused "and I am Hiro" he finished . "and we are memoryless" they said, there voices overlapping each other. Naota let go of Hiro and skipped foreward "system engage!" he shouted.I looked up at Soubi "they know something about Seimei! make them tell me what they know!!" Soubi frowned "Why am I always put up against children" he mumbled as he unraveled the bandage that covered his neck "system engage...auto mode on" He said calmly. Naota stepped foreward "cut" he said carefully "defense"I winced, fortunately Soubi's defence worked without falt. "my my, you are as strong as Ritsu-Sensei told us" he said slyly. Soubi flinched.Naota smiled "split apart, break into a thousand peices" he said quickly "restrict" he finished. "defense!" Soubi spat, but it was to late.I let out a small cry, I had sharp pain all over my body. I collapsed as hard cold bands materialised around my wrists and neck. Soubi turned "Ritsuka" he said quietly "are you alright" I gasped "I...I can do this" I wheezed. Naota frowned "poor Rit-chan! your so cute, but you getting hurt makes me sad! " he paused "soubi-kun you should at least put up a fight, make this a tiny bit fun!" Naota said childishly (this guy annoys me...) Soubi glared "shut your mouth" Naota pouted "don't be mean oubi-kun!" Soubi suddenly grasped my coat "Ritsuka" he said quietly "kiss me" he finished as he raised my head. He held me tightly,it was so warm...being this close to him felt safe.He came closer until his lips were interlocked with mine.Gently, his tongue traced the outline of my lips "ahn..." my face reddened as we seperated. I sat on my knees. The bands had left my body, alowing me to breath deeply. Soubi smiled "thank you ritsuka" Naota was tapping his foot on the ground impatiently

"come ooonnn..." he groaned. I shot him an angry glance. Hiro responded with a hiss. Soubi jumped into the the fight once more. I looked up at him, he was speaking quickly and had a nearly sinister sound to his voice. I wish I could hear what he was saying, it was frustrating.there was a thud, as someone fell to the ground. I looked up at Naota darting towards Hiro. They were both shivering wildly, as if they were freezing.

"H-Hi-ro," Naota stuttered. Hiro groaned as he grasped Naota by the thin white fabic of his school-girl like shirt, yanking him behind himself. Hiro sat protectively in front of the shivering fighter.

"idiot" soubi said icily "you can't protect yourself...let alone a fighter unit" I looked at him. Hiro almost reminded me of Soubi...he wanted to keep Naota safe...like Soubi was for me.

Naota looked freezing cold, his bare arms hugging his sides he looked up

"I-I...I gi-give up" Hiro swiveled around and grabbed his shoulders

"Naota! you can't give up, we aren't aloud to go back if we lose!!" he spat. Naota looked down

"no...Hiro I can't...I am..." his voice trailed off. Hiro hissed angrily

"I won't Hiro!!" he cried and buried his face in his hands. "I quit!" I don't care if Ritsu-sensei won't let us back!!" Hiro stared at Naota

"I...Naota..but..." He raised his head

"but I do care if yoou leave" he whined soflty as he leaned foreward, his lips brushing against Hiro's


End file.
